YESH
|-|Human Form/Avatar= |-|True Form= YESH, or God, is one of the two supremely powerful Primordial Entities in existence. He is responsible for the entirety of Creation itself and is the creator of Totality. God is the younger twin of the Darkness. He is the father of the Archangels and the first ruler of Heaven. Before he left, God left his Word with Metatron, his most trusted Angel outside of the Archangels and left specific instructions for his children, the Archangels, to scatter the weapons of Heaven across Creation. God has not manifested himself in the Physical and Spiritual Realms of Creation in over 900,000 years and only secretly returned during the Apocalypse. History Before the Beginning, Nothingness was all that existed and was existence. At some point in time, God came into being marking the start of Existence itself. To show that there could be more than just the two of them, God began to craft worlds and present it to His sister. She, in turn, destroyed them thus marking a cycle. From their interplay of Creation and Destruction was born Life and Death, who embodied the very concepts themselves. After some time, God birthed the Seven Archangels from his very essence. From there, He began to craft one last world to show His sister. The Darkness destroyed that world. Having had enough, God engaged The Darkness in a long terrible war in which an infinite number of realities were created and destroyed in an instant. After a long war, God sealed His sister away locking her behind a Mark bore by His eldest daughter, Helel for all time. God went on to create all of what would be later referred to as Creation, the collective term for all realms. As He created, The Cosmic Gods came into being representing the Concept they embodied or were. God created the Soul from which his younger sister, Life, created the first life forms and which He used to create the First Beasts, the Leviathans. Seeing the Leviathans devouring everything, God sent Michael and Lucifer to lock them away in a prison realm known as Purgatory. Billions of years after everything began, God guided the evolution of beings that would later be known as Humans, The First Two Original Humans were named Adam and Eve. God blessed His two youngest children with agelessness and immortality so long as they never ate the Fruit of the Divine Tree at the center of the Garden of Eden. God appeared before all the Angels and Archangels and proclaimed Humanity His greatest creation and asked them to guide them. His daughter, Lucifer, was overcome by jealousy and tempted Eve to eat the Fruit of the Divine Tree. Heartbroken, God banished Lucifer to Earth to learn her lesson and cast Adam and Eve from the Garden and returned it to Heaven. A few thousand years after their banishment, God granted His daughter, Lucifer, a flight of angels to help her safeguard Physical Creation. A few years after that, Adam, Eve, and Abel were murdered by their jealous descendants wishing to acquire their seemingly godlike lifespan. Lucifer appeared before Him and demanded why He did not resurrect them. God then showed her a resurrected Adam and Eve. He asked them what wish they desired. His youngest children replied that they wished for something to do much like their older siblings. God then gave them the task of guarding Purgatory infusing their DNA and souls with the power surpassing that of the Leviathan Titans and the Outer Gods. Before they left, however, Adam and Eve spawned a monstrous race of beings as an act of final revenge on their descendants. Hundreds of thousands of years after Adam and Eve, God grew displeased with Humanity for the atrocities they committed. He resolved to wipe them all away until He saw the family of Noah. Appearing to Noah in the guise of an elderly man, God warned him that He was going to cleanse the Earth in a torrential flood and that if he wanted to live, he had to build an Ark massive enough to fit two animals of each species and his family. After seeing Noah finished it, God sent a massive flood to wipe all manner of creatures from the Earth. A few million years after the Flood, Angels and Demons engaged in an Apocalyptic War that tore through all of Creation. God sat by on the sidelines not wishing to get involved. After witnessing the destruction of an entire reality due to war destabilizing its foundations, God decided it was enough and sent the Archangels to end the war. After the War, God requested his first Seraph, Metatron, to assist him in the creation of Six Tablets bearing His Word. After finishing their creation, God called upon His eldest child, Michael to scatter all the weapons and artifacts of Heaven across the whole of Creation. After this He disappeared, not to manifest for thousands of years until his time as Jesus. Two thousand years after His manifestation as the man, Jesus, God possessed the Prophet, Annabeth, to watch the Apocalypse and guide his grandson and his friends through the Prophecy uttered by John two thousand years ago. Appearance God has not manifested Himself in eons. However, in the past, God manifested his avatar, Jesus of Nazareth, He took the appearance of a Middle Eastern Man with shoulder-length hair and a light beard. In his current form and his original human form, God has snow-white hair much like that of his daughter, Lucifer. He has silver-violet eyes that shift to pure white that glows with power. God is stated by those who met them as a man of incomprehensible and unparalleled beauty. His true form is incomprehensible and formless but is perceived by others as an intensely harsh light that is stated by Death and Life to be able to slash and burn the corneas of any being who stares into it and that his true voice can rupture the eardrums of any who listen. Other times, God can appear in his true form as a humanoid figure of harsh white light. Personality The Darkness describes her brother as arrogant and prideful always needed to be big. Although God admits this, He also wanted to show His sister the beauty and grace that is Creation which he later admits was naive on his part. Despite His sister’s claims that He encouraged a religion devoted to him, God often asks people not to call him “God” and refer to him as James or to his grandchildren, Gramps or grandpa. He also mentions that bowing before Him makes Him extremely uncomfortable. God also refers to people who worship him fanatically as less than savory often viewing them with disdainful look. God, unlike the rest of His siblings, is not detached from the rest of Creation. However, after billions of years of viewing Creation, God feels disappointment often displaying a somewhat cynical view on Creation and life as a whole. God considers the nature of beings in Creation as toxic and was more than willing to let His sister destroy all of Creation out of spite of his creations. This mostly stems from his disappointment from all of the wars being waged in his name such as The Holy War and The Crusades, and generally making mistakes, begging Him to fix them and not taking responsibility for it. God the admits to Adrian that it is more than just disappointment, He realized that taking an active role in Creation has hindered them and that he needed to let them find their own way. Despite his seeming disappointment, God truly cares for Creation, it was just buried underneath resentment and disappointment as proven when Bael and Metatron showed God the flaws in his plan and finally making him take action and save the town Adrian and Ruby were in from His sister’s fog. God loves his wife, children, grandchildren, and siblings immensely. He seems to have a case of hero worship for His elder sister often speaking of Her fondly despite being on opposite sides during the Second War against the Darkness. Lucifer also mentions that God loves The Darkness immensely as the first thing He did after sealing Her was not Creation but mourning. Death mentions that his brother mourned for what seemed like eons. His love for His children is immense especially His daughters as He seems to be extremely overprotective of them especially Lucifer since she is so much like Him in many aspects. God has many traits that can be seen in His children: Michael’s willingness to help others, Lucifer’s shyness and laziness, Raphiel’s parental outlook on other life, and Gabriel’s mischief. God regards Death in a fond manner often seeking his counsel before He disappeared. God treats Life like a child, something she both hates and loves. Like his siblings, God has a taste for cheap food much like Death’s obsession with fast food and Life’s obsession with organic food. God has been together with Asherah since time immemorial. The love God has for her is greater than anything he has ever felt in the eternity He has been and it broke His heart to have to disappear. While he is not easy to anger, God can be extremely wrathful showing cold, violent fury and even mocks those who anger Him. This is shown when He is angered by Bael and Metatron calling Him a coward by throwing them out of His Bar. His rage is well known even amongst angels as Zadkiel was quick to back down against the threat of an angry God. God also seems to uphold the Natural Order greatly as He was its indirect Creator after creating all of Creation. God, like His siblings, only allows very few exceptions to the Rules. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: His creation, Light, Existence Dislikes: Silence, Bad writing Eye Color: Variable; Blue Primarily Hair Color: Variable; White primarily Hobbies: Watching Creation and writing Martial Status: Married to Asherah Status: Alive Themes: TBA Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-A Name: YESH, EIN SOF, God, Elohim, Yahweh, Jehovah, Allah, Adonai, Atik Yomin, The Ancient of Days, The Creator, The Light, Being, The Almighty, The One True God, Christo Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Inapplicable, Manifests as Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Primordial Entity, Absolute Force of Being and Existence, Supreme Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 9, and 10), Regeneration (True Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Is Existence and Light itself. His primordial name of YESH literally means "to Exist"), Non-Corporeal, Transduality (Type 4; Transcends Creation and all its concepts. Is unbound by Time, Space, and all the concepts which the Cosmic Gods embody and which emanate through all five subgradients of Creation), True Flight, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Dimensional BFR, Precognition (Upscaled from Annabeth), Large Size (Type 11), Telepathy, Empathy, Acausality (Type 5), Dream Walking, Localization, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate all the subgradients of Totality. To him, everything is just a blank page waiting to be written on. To him, even the subgradient of A"K and EIN SOF are nothing more than clay.), Light Manipulation (God has absolute control and power over Light as he is Light itself. God’s power over Light is unimaginably even greater than that of the Archangels. His mere presence is capable of causing “True Day” across an entire planet.), Matter Manipulation (Quantic Level; Upscaled from the Archangels), Life and Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Literally invented the Soul), Resurrection, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Existence Manipulation (As the Creator and the Embodiment of Being and Existence, God can manipulate existence on an absolute level. God is able to manipulate all Existence and bring and create new existences.), Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Sealing, Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Wrote the first five arcs of Until the Clock Strikes Twelve while possessing Annabeth), Elemental Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Creation (Created nearly everything within the Totality of Creation. Every subgradient of Creation from A"K all the way down to the infinite physical multiverse of Assiah emanated from Him.), Avatar Creation, Chaos Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification (For lesser beings), Power Bestowal, Possession (Possessed Annabeth without her knowing so that He could get a front row seat to the Apocalypse), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immunity to Soul and Fate Manipulation, Immunity to Perception Manipulation and Illusions, Dimensionless Existence (Type 3), Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence, Mandatory Existence (His existence is required for everything to continue to exist.) Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (Roughly equal to his older sister. Immeasurably superior to his younger siblings and children. Fights with his sister destroyed entire creations in the past. Is the Supreme Creator God of everything including Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, etc. God is more powerful than all beings in Creation combined with the exception of His sister and the combined might of his younger siblings and children. Death stated that God “dreamed” Creation into Existence. He wrote the events of the two years leading up to the Apocalypse. Effortlessly repaired the damages His sister did to Creation. If God were to die, everything, even His sister would be reverted to a primal state of Nothing. Transcends all of Creation and its concepts existing beyond even Asherah, Life, Death and the Archangels, who are infinite, eternal, unbound dimensionless entities who stand above other dimensionless beings.) Speed: Omnipresent (As the Embodiment of Creation and Existence, God is present throughout all of Creation.) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient: God is nearly all-knowing. He was aware of everything going on in Creation from the Apocalypse to the Second Leviathan War to the War against the Darkness. Despite being nearly all-knowing, Metatron claimed that God did not know the names of his followers. Weaknesses: *His Sister (She is the only being who is capable of killing God.) *Mandatory Existence Compromised: If God or AYIN were to be killed, the imbalance would result in the annihilation of everything that exists, including God. Feats: *Created all of the Totality and its descending subgradients from the infinite-dimensional A"K to the physical multiverse of Assiah. *Sealed away AYIN, though he required the help of his siblings and his children to achieve this. Key: YESH/God Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:Supreme Beings Category:Male Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Transcendents Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transdual Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Empathy Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Light Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Plot Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omnipresent Category:Elemental Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Curse Users Category:Disease Users